


Like no other

by LazyButSmexy



Series: Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BUT YES THERES SMUT, Cheater!Levi, Cheater!Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: The swell in her chest that appeared whenever she looked at Levi, she was sure was not from guilt.Not anymore.//EDIT: I had uploaded this from my phone and didn't realize that it was incomplete. I now uploaded the full version.





	

**Author's Note:**

> High five for smut ah yessssss
> 
> Y/n : your name  
> E/c : eye color
> 
> You know the drill

Summer storms can be terrifying, mostly when the winds roar wildly, taking with them whatever is in their way. The thunder as well, frightening animals and people alike, making children cower in their beds as shadows dance in their windows, and imaginary monsters parade around.

For Levi and (Y/n), however, summer storms are a very convincing alibi to stay together one more night. A short call to their respective spouses, reporting a heavy curtain of water covering the roads, making it too dangerous to drive at night, was all it took to get them both comfortable under the blankets.

Sometimes (Y/n) doubted, she knew for sure that her husband was a smart man. He should have seen through her lies long ago. In that moment (e/c) met steel blue, and something made her chest ache – was it guilt? She was cheating on her husband, after all.

She should feel wrong.

But she still found herself diving into the arms of Levi, his scent surrounding her as she basked in the way his fingers traced her naked back, as if he was drawing maps, which made her shiver in contempt.

Levi didn’t miss it, and a lazy smirk played in his lips as he dug his fingers in her skin lightly, causing her to mewl and press herself against him. Their bare bodies pressed flush, and the desire came awake all over again.

(Y/n) barely had any time to take a breath before he pulled her into a passionate kiss, and his calloused fingers traced down her side until he reached her thigh, and he squeezed the flesh earning a pleased mewl from her. Levi felt her open up to him, and her leg was on his hips in a blink.

When (Y/n) pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Levi began kissing her neck, being mindful to not leave any visible marks, knowing that he could leave his imprint deep inside of her later.

He caressed the flesh of her thigh before stroking her hot wetness, positioning himself on top of her to watch her fully. (Y/n) didn’t know why, but it excited her to no end, to have his eyes watch her come undone.

(Y/n)'s mind was racing, and she realized that the swelling ache in her chest was still there, but she wasn't sure if it was still guilt. As her core began burning and her hips grinded wantonly against Levi's fingers, she found herself looking into his eyes and saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Strong arms pulled her up so she was sitting on his hips, and she was sure he could feel her loins pulsing against his erect member. (Y/n) moaned his name in need, and rocked her hips against his hardness, and a guttural growl was all the warning she got before he buried himself deep inside.

Her mouth opened wide with a strangled moan, their position making him enter her deeper than ever before, driving her to the edge almost instantly.

Levi let her ride out her orgasm as he massaged one of her breasts, pinching the perky nipple and licking it. He watched her chest raise up and down as she panted, her face distorted in pleasure. In that moment, Levi knew he only wanted (Y/n)'s to make those faces to him.

Before she could fully relax again, he trusted up into her and gripped her hips, coaxing her oversensitive self into a steady movement on his lap. He slid in and out of her with ease, her juices flowing between them and provoking lewd, wet noises that filled the room along with their panting moans.

(Y/n) had gripped his shoulders to steady herself as she bounced up and down, and the moment he grazed her g spot she was half sure she dug her nails in his skin. But her thoughts were drowned out by her pleas for release, and she moaned Levi's name out loud.

He complied, and his hand reached between them, his thumb rubbed her clitoris in circles, sending her straight to another orgasm. Her walls clamped down around him, and he followed her with his own climax, his seed shooting deep inside her.

They held onto each other as they came down from their high, and Levi carefully lay (Y/n) down on the bed before pulling out of her. She didn't let go of him, though, and when he looked up at her face, he saw her staring deeply into him. And although they weren't dressed to begin with, Levi now felt more naked than ever, and he held onto her stare, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

She smiled softly, tenderly cupping his face and watching him relax into her palms. Her chest was swelling again, but now she was sure that it wasn't from guilt, at all.

"I love you, Levi."

He opened his eyes, and looked into her teary ones, a smile blossomed in his lips as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"And I love you, (Y/n)."

Nothing else was said, and as the storm continued raging outside, the long kiss they shared was none but a prelude for greater things to come.


End file.
